


Кошмары

by eldheitur



Series: SomaSeni [2]
Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldheitur/pseuds/eldheitur
Summary: Сэни была мягкой, теплой, чудесной в его руках, но все еще немного напряженной и чертовски напуганной собственными снами.





	Кошмары

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под Go Shiina - Stopped Feelings, иф ю лайк, можно читать с ней.

Стон разбудил его, почти неслышный, но от того не менее болезненный. Сома распахнул глаза и в первые секунды не мог понять, что произошло. Шею прострелила резкая боль, и он невольно поморщился от неприятного ощущения. Эти адские диваны могут убить его во сне скорее, чем Арагами в бою…

Стон повторился, громче, чем прежде, и на этот раз Сома его узнал. Звук доносился из другого конца комнаты, где стояла кровать. Он откинул в сторону тонкий плед и направился туда, подозревая, что может обнаружить.

Подозрения оправдались - скрученным коконом из смятых простыней и одеяла, в центре которого беспокойно ворочалась Сэни.

Её брови были сдвинуты, неровное дыхание прерывалось сдавленными всхлипами, на лбу и шее блестели капли пота.

Ей снова снились кошмары.

Сома знал о них уже очень давно, со времени, когда позволил Сэни спать в своей комнате. Он даже предлагал достать снотворное в качестве крайней меры. Её усталая улыбка и твердый отказ до сих пор были ярко выжжены в его памяти. Да, существовал риск стать зависимой от лекарств, но он просто… он просто не знал, как еще может помочь.

Сэни продолжала упрямиться и говорить, что она в порядке, все хорошо, плохие сны приходят реже, чем раньше. Только вот большая часть была ложью. Сома часто замечал её посреди ночи, когда случайно просыпался сам – измотанную фигуру, тихо и неподвижно сидящую на кровати, - но продолжал делать вид, что верит её словам. Потому что, к собственному стыду, не мог найти подходящего решения.

Сегодня что-то было не так.

Сэни преследовали кошмары - он видел их в бессознательных движениях, в языке её тела. Но, несмотря на это, она _ до сих пор не проснулась_.

Все казалось отличным от того, к чему он привык, отклонением от нормы. Сома колебался. Правда ли нужно её будить? Или он должен позволить этому подобию отдыха продлиться чуть дольше..? Она спала очень глубоко, такое случалось слишком редко, и может быть…

Это _ может быть _смялось и рассыпалось в его голове в тот самый момент, когда Сэни опять застонала. Только сейчас он уловил слово.

\- Сес… тра…

_ И так много боли в нем. _

К черту, больше походило на пытку, чем на отдых. Сома наклонился и осторожно погладил её по руке, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

\- Сэни, эй. Проснись.

Она даже не открыла глаз, только перекатилась на бок и громко всхлипнула, пытаясь протянуть руки в пустоту.

\- Я не хочу уходить, не хочу уходить, пожалуйста… - последнее слово превратилось в тихий плач, который взобрался дрожью вверх по его рукам и сжал горло. Он не мог представить – _ не хотел представлять, _\- что сейчас происходило в этом сне, но точно знал, что должен вытащить её оттуда.

Любым способом, пусть даже ему придется побыть немного грубым.

Сома схватил её за плечи, сжал пальцы, чтобы она смогла почувствовать боль, и сильно встряхнул.

\- Проснись, хватит!

Это помогло. Сэни резко села, чудом не врезавшись ему в подбородок. Её грудь тяжело вздымалась, голова дергалась из стороны в сторону, а в широко раскрытых глазах плескались волны ужаса и паники. Она не понимала, где и с кем находится, и безуспешно попыталась вырваться из оков одеяла, в которые загнала себя сама.

Сома положил ладони по обе стороны её лица, заставляя посмотреть прямо на него, и успокаивающе провел большими пальцами по скулам.

\- Эй, эй, тише. Все хорошо, я здесь. Теперь все в порядке.

Монотонные движения и его тихий голос подействовали, вернув её в реальность. Сэни медленно выдохнула сквозь зубы, прижала его ладони своими к лицу еще крепче. Несколько секунд она просто молчала, выравнивая дыхание.

\- Все было настолько плохо? – её голос даже не дрогнул. Только вот в поднятом на него карем взгляде, как угли остывающего костра, догорали остатки негативных эмоций.

\- Иначе ты бы проснулась сама, и мне не пришлось тебя трясти, - он не смог скрыть ноты укора, но Сэни только легко вздохнула, прижимаясь губами к его запястью, и ничего не ответила.

Сома смотрел на неё, впитывая каждую деталь – растрепанные влажные волосы; темные круги под глазами и сами они, блестящие, как от непролитых слез; напряженные, словно сведенные судорогой пальцы. Ему так хотелось поддержать её, дать _ отдохнуть взаправду _, спрятать от всего мира и самой себя. И он не видел ни единой причины противиться своим желаниям.

\- Встанешь?

Вопрос застал её врасплох, но она покорно поднялась с кровати, предоставляя ему полную свободу действий. Сома быстро вернул скомканное постельное к прежнему состоянию и посадил её обратно.

\- Давай, ложись и двигайся дальше к стене.

Сэни моргнула раз, два. Вся её поза и мимика сейчас выражали недоумение. Сома вздохнул, почти угрожающе наклонился и вкрадчиво спросил:

\- Или _ мне _ тебя уложить?

\- Н… ет, я могу сама, - Сэни выполнила его указания, до конца не понимая их конечной цели, и с растущим удивлением наблюдала, как он ложится рядом и уверенно накрывает их одним одеялом.

Сейчас Сома не колебался.

Он обнял её, осторожно, нежно, и притянул к себе ближе. Сэни была мягкой, теплой, _ чудесной _в его руках, но все еще немного напряженной и чертовски напуганной собственными снами. Впервые он по-настоящему увидел слабость, скрытую в ней, всегда такой спокойной и собранной. Поэтому намеревался быть рядом столько, сколько ей потребуется, чтобы избавиться от этого страха.

Сэни прижалась ладонями к его груди под рубашкой, - чтобы почувствовать кожу, сердцебиение, умиротворяющее присутствие рядом.

\- Да, да, я лежу с тобой в одной кровати и никуда не собираюсь уходить, - Сома поцеловал её в макушку, перебирая все еще влажные от пота пряди. 

\- Всего-то нужна была одна плохая ночь, - Сэни коротко рассмеялась, щекоча дыханием его ключицы, но потом снова замолкла на какое-то время.

\- Прости.

_ Такое _он сейчас никак не ожидал услышать.

Сома даже отклонился назад, чтобы видеть её лицо, и удивленно приподнял брови. Она специально не смотрела на него, продолжая дышать в рубашку, но тронутое виной выражение трудно было не заметить.

\- За что именно ты извиняешься?

\- За то, что доставляю тебе неприятности по ночам и мешаю спать… - Сэни вздохнула и медленно очертила подбородком круг, - ...со всем этим.

Горьким привкусом у Сомы во рту осело ощущение _ неправильности_, он среагировал почти инстинктивно.

\- Не… - она удивленно охнула от того, насколько сильным вдруг стало объятие, но наказание должно было свершиться, - ...смей чувствовать себя виноватой. Ты _ не _ мешаешь мне и _ не _доставляешь проблем.

Его голос звучал низко и сердито, раздражение неприятно ощетинилось где-то в центре солнечного сплетения. Она сама научила его, что подобные мысли не приносили ничего хорошего, кроме круговорота разрушительных эмоций, и он сразу избавлялся от них. Даже в чужой голове.

Сэни чуть приоткрыла рот, заглядывая ему в глаза, словно собиралась возразить. Сома внутренне приготовился отстаивать свою позицию до полной победы, но этого не потребовалось. 

Черты её лица смягчились, остатки напряжения медленно растаяли, не оставив за собой следа. Она потянулась вверх, оставляя на его губах невесомый, такой теплый поцелуй, и улыбнулась своей едва уловимой улыбкой.

\- Спасибо…

Темнота была как нельзя кстати, иначе даже его смуглая кожа не смогла бы скрыть жаркий румянец, распустившийся на щеках и шее.

\- Давай уже спать, - Сома не смог заставить себя сказать простое “пожалуйста”, только устроился поудобнее, зарывшись носом в её волосы. Сэни всегда умела понимать, что скрывалось за его внешней оберткой. Этот раз не стал исключением.

\- Возражений нет.

Ровный звук её дыхания напоминал колыбельную, которая его убаюкала, и до самого утра Сома не просыпался. 

Как и она.


End file.
